AMANTES DEL DESEO
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Él, fuerte y atractivo, ella, tímida y torpe, pero algo muy fuerte los unía, algo aún más poderoso que la ETERNIDAD... la PASIÓN, el DESEO. / OS-LEMMON-EMMETTxBELLA


**MIS AMORES, SÉ QUE ESTE NO ES EL TÍPICO FIN, CON LAS TÍPICAS PAREJAS Y QUE A ALGUNAS NO LES GUSTARÁ Y LO RESPETO. PERO PORFAS DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA LOCURA MÍA QUE LLEVABA BASTANTE TIEMPO RONDANDO MI CABEZA. ES MUY TIERNO A PESAR DE TODO.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LOS RR, BESOS ^^  
**

* * *

**Amantes del deseo**

La noche los encontró a los dos, pecaminosos, corruptos, dueños de lo prohibido, amándose como no lo habían hecho con sus anteriores parejas. Él, fuerte y atractivo, ella, tímida y torpe, pero algo muy fuerte los unía, algo aún más poderoso que la eternidad... la pasión, el deseo.

-Bella –casi gruñó Emmett suspirando sobre la piel de su amada, besando su cuello, mordisqueándolo y saboreándolo.

Adoraba las reacciones de la joven ante sus palabras, sus caricias, sus besos. Sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal, habían engañado a Rose y a Edward, su hermano y su mujer, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era su perdición, su condena al infierno, mas a la vez su ángel, su salvadora, ella era todo eso y más.

Habían transcurrido tres largos años desde la primera noche que la había hecho suya, en ese cálido verano...

_La casa estaba vacía, o eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Eran las dos de la madrugada y los Cullen habían salido de caza, todos menos yo. Rose había insistido en que la acompañase, mas yo me había negado. Una idea rondaba por mi cabeza, no quería aceptarlo pero todo parecía indicar que así era... ¿Cómo, ella, mi cuñada, podía lograr esas cosas en mí? Entonces la escuché, se movía por el piso de arriba, en su baño. Sin poder evitarlo me dirigí allí, ansioso por verla, por abrazarla. La puerta estaba entreabierta y me fue imposible seguir de largo. Entré en el recinto y me encontré con ella, tan hermosa como siempre, desvistiéndose. Casi sin poder evitarlo me le acerqué y acaricié sus hombros, deleitándome con el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir mi caricia._

_-Emmett –suspiró-, no debemos, no podemos, no... –dejó de hablar en el instante en que comencé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos. Desde sus hombros bajé lentamente por toda su columna vertebral, rozándola apenas con la yema de mis dedos. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Incliné mi cabeza sobre su cuello y planté allí mis labios- Esto está mal –gimió, intentando recuperar su cordura._

_-Lo sé –le concedí-, pero te quiero, ¿es que acaso no es suficiente? –estaba cansado de ser el segundo, aún menos que ello, de no existir en su vida, de ser el hermano de su esposo, o su propio hermano. Claro que ahora yo sabía que ella no me veía así._

_-¿Qué pasará con Rosalie y Edward cuando se enteren? ¿Es que no piensas en ellos? –me reprochó._

_-¿No pensar en ellos? –reí irónicamente- Por supuesto que lo hago y más de lo que debiera. Toda mi vida he intentado hacer feliz a alguien con mis decisiones, esta vez quiero ser feliz yo, junto a ti. Tú bien sabes lo que es hacer todo por el otro y relegarte hasta sentir que a nadie le importas. ¿Te casaste porque le amabas o porque era lo correcto? Yo creo que por miedo Bella, creo que no querías aceptar que amabas a Jacob tanto como a Edward, igual que ahora no admites lo nuestro –le recriminé suavemente, pero con voz dura, aunque en ningún momento dejé de acariciarla._

_-No niego nada Emmett, pero no hay un "lo nuestro", ni un "los dos", ni nada por el estilo. Ambos estamos casados, esto está prohibido, tan solo nos deseamos, punto –contestó para nada convencida._

_-No digas esas cosas Bella, sabes que no es así, siempre he visto en ti algo diferente. Te he mirado y pude ver a esa Isabella que escondes al mundo, esa mujer confiada y para nada conservadora, aquella gata salvaje dispuesta a dejarse cazar. Tuve que soportar en silencio lo tortuoso de escucharte con él, en su cama, bajo sus sábanas, mas al menos tenía el consuelo de que no te complacía. Por mucho que hayas fingido a mí no me engañas, él es un hombre demasiado recto para ti. Antes veías eso como algo encantador, más ahora, luego de casi treinta años junto a él te desespera, te sientes atrapada, hastiada de esta vida sin riesgos. Entonces comenzaste a fijarte en mí, en como bromeaba con Rosalie como si nos hubiésemos conocido ayer y la envidiaste. Deseaste con toda tu alma poseer algo así y casi sin proponértelo te juraste a ti misma que no descansarías hasta conseguirlo. Cueste lo que cueste, ese era el precio que estabas dispuesta a pagar. Así fue como comenzaste a seducirme, lentamente, como si pretendieses que no lo notara, pero lo hice y me gustó. De a poco fuiste alejándome de mis costumbres, volviéndome un adicto a ti, centrándote en mi mente, cuerpo y corazón, hasta llegar al día de hoy. Sabías perfectamente que yo no iría de caza con los demás, lo sabías y te quedaste, no te importó. De modo que déjate de hipocresías y suelta tu máscara, Bella Swan, esta noche ese será tu nombre y será solo mío..._

Esa noche ella finalmente se había entregado a su amor y le había jurado que haría todo por estar con él. Y así lo hizo, ambos lo hicieron. Se escaparon. Sabían que estaba mal, pero simplemente no podían afrontar las cosas de otro modo. Sería demasiado doloroso para todos así como estaban las cosas, pero las despedidas serían peores. Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, habían abandonado todo, huido del país y comenzado una nueva vida en Australia. Él daba clases de surf y ella de literatura. De día ambos eran profesores, aunque por las noches solo _amantes del deseo_.

Ella, tirada sobre la arena, arqueó la espalda de placer, dándole un mayor acceso a Emmett a sus pechos. Él los aprovechó como un adorador ante su diosa. Se los llevó a la boca, acariciándolos con su lengua, pellizcándolos con sus dientes. Bella, en respuesta, arañaba la espalda de su amado suavemente, con ternura. Los gemidos emanaban de ambos, acompañados del rugir del mar. Los pájaros emitían sus cantos desde sus nidos, arrullando a la pareja. Emmett paseó su lengua por todo el cuerpo de la joven, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Lentamente llegó a ésta y se hizo paso a través de sus pliegues, humedeciendo todo, aún más, a su alrededor. Él marcaba un ritmo que la volvía loca, al punto de jalarle del pelo, para acercarle lo máximo posible a ella, hundiéndolo aún más en su centro. El calor que emanaba de ambos fue aumentando y una sensación de hormigueo se formó en el bajo vientre de Bella, explotando con energía. Logrando que ella se rindiera al placer.

Estaban sudados y completamente cubiertos de arenisca, mas no faltos de energía. La lujuria los consumía, sumiéndolos en una nube de sopor, en la cual solo ellos existían. Luego de besarla, Emmett se colocó sobre la entrada de Bella y la miró intensamente a los ojos, al tiempo que se introducía en ella. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, disfrutando de su calidez, antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas en un vaivén que los enloquecía a ambos. Salvaje, pasional, lleno de amor, así era ese acto que ellos concretaban. Ella aullándole a la luna, él reprimiendo sus gritos de placer contra los senos de su diosa. Las estocadas cada vez más furiosas y rápidas, los gemidos más audibles, el presión en sus sexos más notable. Finalmente estallaron juntos, entregándose una vez más al otro, dejando de lado todo remordimiento, porque sabían que eran almas gemelas. Encajaban a la perfección, ella sacaba en él su lado adulto y él en ella su niña interior. Y, al mismo tiempo, se desataban como los más devotos amantes.

-Eres mi alma entera –dijo Emmett acariciándole el pelo.

-Y tú la mía –le besó ella.

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

* * *

**BUENO, OJALÁ NO LAS HAYA DESEPCIONADO DEMASIADO. A MÍ ME GUSTÓ LA IDEA Y ME PARECIÓ TIERNA LA PAREJA, AUNQUE NO FUERA ORIGINAL, OJALÁ A USTEDES TAMBIÉN.**

**SE LAS QUIERE,**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA (AYEE)  
**


End file.
